fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Wingeria HD
Papa's Wingeria HD '''is the third Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that is available on iPads and Android Tablets. The game was announced by Flipline Studios on July 10, 2014, http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4210 and officially released on Thursday, August 28, 2014. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4347 '''Previews *'7/10/2014': Papa's Wingeria HD is announced! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4210 *'7/15/2014': New Sauce debuting in HD: Blazeberry, which "has all the sweetness of ripe blueberries and all the fiery heat of Habañero Peppers!" http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4225 *'7/23/2014': End of Day has been shown. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4250 *'7/29/2014': New visitors! Twenty customers will visit the shop for the first time. So everyone (except Santa) who debuted in Papa's Hot Doggeria, Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Pastaria, and Papa's Donuteria will find their way to Starlight City. Please note that since Papa's Wingeria, 21 customers have been introduced into the Flipline world. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4268 *'8/12/2014': Servers! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4305 *'8/19/2014': Hairstyles! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4322 *'8/21/2014': Game will be released Thursday, August 28, 2014!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4347 *'8/23/2014': There will be two new meats and info about Game http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4366 *'8/25/2014': Fun fact: In this game, “Slider Escape” will be making it’s Tablet debut with all new swipe controls! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4374 *'8/28/14': Papa's Wingeria HD is released!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4392 Customers *Clover (Tutorial) *Hank (Tutorial) *Allan (Random) *Mindy (Random) *Tony (Random) *Trishna (Random) *Greg (Time) *Scarlett (Time) *Utah (Time) *Robby (Time) *Rita (Time) *Johnny (Time) *Olivia (Time) *Julep (Time) *Willow (Day 2) *Rudy (Rank 2) *Alberto (Rank 3) *Timm (Rank 4) *Clair (Rank 5) *James (Rank 6) *Hacky Zak (Rank 7) *Kahuna (Rank 8) *Taylor (Rank 9) *Scooter (Rank 10) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 11) *Nevada (Rank 12) *Hugo (Rank 13) *Maggie (Rank 14) *Big Pauly (Rank 15) *Iggy (Rank 16) *Radlynn (Rank 17) *Akari (Rank 18) *Sienna (Rank 19) *Wally (Rank 20) *Kayla (Rank 21) *Matt (Rank 22) *Ember (Rank 23) *Rico (Rank 24) *Sarge Fan (Rank 25) *Mitch (Rank 26) *Wendy (Rank 27) *Peggy (Rank 28) *Tohru (Rank 29) *Georgito (Rank 30) *Zoe (Rank 31) *Cooper (Rank 32) *Lisa (Rank 33) *Franco (Rank 34) *Shannon (Rank 35) *Xandra (Rank 36) *Carlo Romano (Rank 37) *Skyler (Rank 38) *Hope (Rank 39) *Sue (Rank 40) *Gremmie (Rank 41) *Bruna Romano (Rank 42) *Nick (Rank 43) *Prudence (Rank 44) *Edna (Rank 45) *Gino Romano (Rank 46) *Doan (Rank 47) *Captain Cori (Rank 48) *Kingsley (Rank 49) *Penny (Rank 50) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 51) *Ninjoy (Rank 52) *Marty (Rank 53) *Olga (Rank 54) *Sasha (Rank 55) *Roy (Rank 56) *Cecilia (Rank 57) *Bertha (Rank 58) *Connor (Rank 59) *Yippy (Rank 60) *Mary (Rank 61) *Kenji (Rank 62) *Little Edoardo (Rank 63) *Ivy (Rank 64) *Vicky (Rank 65) *Cletus (Rank 66) *Foodini (Rank 67) *Papa Louie (Rank 68) Closers *Boomer (Monday) *Quinn (Tuesday) *Xolo (Wednesday) *Deano (Thursday) *Professor Fitz (Friday) *Crystal (Satuday) *Jojo (Sunday) Mini - Games *Slider Escape (Sunday) *Pizza Pachinko (Monday) *Maple Shot (Tuesday) *Hallway Hunt (Wednesday) *Burgerzilla (Thursday) *Customer Cravings (Friday) *Mitch's Mess (Saturday) Ingredients Meat * Chicken Wings (Start) (Wing Slinger) * Boneless Wings (Unlocked with Clair on Rank 5) (Go Boneless) * Chicken Strips (Unlocked with Hugo on Rank 13) * Tofu Skewers (New) (Unlocked with Radlynn on Rank 17) * Shrimp (Unlocked with Wally on Rank 20) * Hog Wings (New) (Unlocked with Rico on Rank 24) Sauces * Buffalo Sauce (Start) * BBQ Sauce (Start) * Spicy Garlic Sauce (Unlocked with Willow on Day 2) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked with Alberto on Rank 3) * Smoky Bacon Sauce (New) (Unlocked with James on Rank 6) * Atomic Sauce (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 8) * Honey Mustard Sauce (Unlocked with Scooter on Rank 10) * Thai Chili Sauce (New) (Unlocked with Nevada on Rank 12) * Teriyaki Sauce (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 14) * Medium Sauce (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 18) * Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 21) * BlazeBerry Sauce (New) (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 23) * Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 25) * Wasabi Sauce (Unlocked with Wendy on Rank 27) Sides * Carrot (Start) * Celery (Start) * Curly Fries (New) (Unlocked with Rudy on Rank 2) * Red Peppers (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 4) * Green Peppers (Unlocked with Taylor on Rank 9) * French Fries (Unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 15) * Potato Skins (New) (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 19) * Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Matt on Rank 22) Dips * Ranch (Start) * Blue Cheese (Start) * Mango Chili (Unlocked with Hacky Zak on Rank 7) * Awesome Sauce (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Rank 11) * Kung Pao (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 16) * Zesty Pesto (Unlocked with Mitch on Rank 26) Trivia *Deano and Crystal, closers in Papa's Pastaria, replace Johnny and Ninjoy in the same roles. *This is the first app Gameria with servers and the Dining Room. *There are 3 new sauces, 2 new meats, and 2 new sides in this game. *To get a perfect order, you must get all "GREAT!"'s on the sauce station. *The female chef, Mandi, appears on the HD logo instead of the To Go! logo. *Santa is the only customer absent, because there are no holidays in this game. *Once Papa Louie is gold, any customer can be the first to come in. *No new dipping sauces were added to this game. *In the dining room, people can be seen with a random drink from Papa's Hot Doggeria. *On the Meat Master badge, each meat has a different sauce: BBQ for the wing, calypso for the boneless wing, medium for the strip, parmesan for the tofu skewer, teriyaki for the shrimp and atomic for the hog wing. *This is the first game since Hot Doggeria where Foodini is unlocked before Papa Louie. *This is the only Gameria where the restaurant opens at night and closes in the early morning. Gallery Teaser_ipad_wingeria.jpg|Papa's Wingeria HD Comingsoon_blog.jpg blazeberry1.jpg|Blazeberry Sauce - Papa's Wingeria HD Endofday small.jpg|Starlight City at the end of the day Wingday_02.jpg blog_server_01.jpg blog_server_02.jpg Wingeria HD - blog_hairstyles.jpg Wingeria HD - blog_server_03.jpg Banner.png Countdown.png Countdown6-1-.jpg Countdown5-1-.jpg Splash-1-.jpg|Start of the Night Feature pic 1-1-.jpg Feature pic 2-1-.jpg Feature pic 3-1-.jpg Feature pic 4-1-.jpg Screenshot 02b-1-.jpg Screenshot 03b-1-.jpg Screenshot 04b-1-.jpg Screenshot 05b-1-.jpg Countdown4-1-.jpg NewsauceWHD.png|Smoky Bacon Sauce Countdown3.jpg File:HD_ios_152.png|Papa's Wingeria HD App Logo countdown2.jpg countdown1.jpg|PAPA'S WINGERIA HD COMES OUT TOMORROW!!!! File:Screenshots_256x192_1.png FullScoreHD.jpg|I freaked out when this happened. :D thaichili.png|Thai Chili Sauce blog_wingeria HD launch.jpg FullWingFry.jpg|Completed Fry Station /w Every Meat CompleteBulidStation (All Dips/Sides).jpg|Completed Build Station /w All Dips, Sides, and some Napkins CompleteSauceStation (All Sauces).jpg|Complete Sauce Station /w Every Sauce Ember3.png|Wingeria HD Advertisement on Flipline Studios Website Radlynn Perfect HD.jpg|Perfect win Radlynn at Dining Room!!! AWW Earned.jpg|Getting the 5th Blue Ribbon from the Food Critic!!!! Julep Bronze 1.jpg|Perfect with Julep on Bronze with Olivia Olivia 1 HD.jpg|Perfect with Olivia S&tS Perfect 1 HD.jpg Scarlett 7.jpg Wally HD 1.jpg|Matt & his favorite character get perfect! Developers HD 1.jpg|Perfect with the Flipline Developers!!!! Willow Perfect HD 1.jpg|Perfect with Willow Rivals HD 1.jpg|Even the Best Rivals get Perfect Scores!!!! Locals HD 1.jpg|Perfect with Ember and Iggy!!! Sisters HD 1.jpg|Sisterly Perfect with a Gold Medal for Utah!!!! Mindy HD 1.jpg|Perfect with Mindy Georgito & SF HD.jpg|Perfect with Georgito Doan HD 1.jpg|Perfect with Doan Pinch Gold HD.jpg|A Walk-Off Grand Slam of Wings!!!! Willow Silver HD.jpg|Perfect with Willow at Silver Mwdal Peggy Perfect HD 1.jpg|Perfect with Peggy Mayor HD 1.jpg|The Marshmallow Loving Mayor Loves Blue Cheese!!!! Kayla HD 1.jpg|Perfect with Kayla Cecilia HD 1.jpg|Cecilia goes Skew-tasic!!!! Gold Kahuna HD 1.jpg|Gold Medal Perfect for Kahuna!!!! Pastaria Workers HD 1.jpg|Perfect with the Pastaria Workers!!! Cheesy Mayor.jpg|For the Love of Blue Cheese!!! Kenji HD 1.jpg|Perfect with Kenji G + S.jpg|Gremmie gets perfect for Shawnaisus!!! Lil' Ed HD 1.jpg|Little Edoardo gets perfect!!! Kingsley + Olivia.jpg|Perfect with Kingsley Mrfw36 th.jpeg|Captain Cori as a Gold Star Customer Unlocking tofu skewers.jpg|Tofu Skewers Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2014 Games Category:App Games Category:Tablet Games Category:Games